All That Can Happen In Two Months
by just another weasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione have some issues to work out. r/r!!! *wip*
1. The Issues

PLEASE READ!! I really like this one! I might continue it later. only if I get some good reviews! (ps. I think this is easier to read when u press that lil plus button in the upper right hand corner. u know, the one to make the font bigger)  
  
All That Can Happen In Two Months  
  
"You're a first class prat, you know that?"  
  
"Hi Ginny, good to see you too. I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"Ronald..." she warned.  
  
"Oh calm down! What did I do now?"  
  
"You mean you don't KNOW?!"  
  
"No, I don't. Care to share?" Ginny looked around, bewildered.  
  
"HOW can you not know?"  
  
"Is this 'bout Hermione?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"What did I do now?" he sighed.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"You haven't talked to her in two months, to start with..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I was in Bulgaria for a month and a half because I HAD to be. I couldn't contact her. I was friggen chasing a bunch of bloody DEATH EATERS! And why the HELL am I explaining all of this to YOU?"  
  
"You mean ... you don't know?"  
  
"BLOODY HELL! What don't I know now?"  
  
"You should talk to Hermione," said Ginny gravely. With that, she popped out of his flat: literally.  
  
Ron sat down on the couch ... had it really been two months since he last saw his girlfriend? In Bulgaria he couldn't send her an owl, and the week before that he didn't see her because she was angry with him. Angry because he left in the morning without saying good-bye or even waking her up... Then this week he had all that work to do ... he just hadn't had a spare moment.   
  
Ron walked over to the fireplace and shot a jet of bluebell flames. The minute he saw them he missed Hermione more than ever. He grabbed a handful of red dust from a glass bowl labeled "Hermione's" and threw it into the fire.   
  
"'Mione?" he called, "Hermione! Please answer me! Are you there?" Her head slowly appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Yes, you can help me. I would like to speak to my girlfriend, she's this amazing women with ... beautiful..." he slowed down his speech as though confused, "brown eyes." His voice sped up again and his eyebrows wrinkled together, " 'Mione, have you been crying?"  
  
"Why," she sniffed, "would you care?"  
  
"Because-" he started, then stopped short. "Why wouldn't I care?"  
  
"Because this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed.  
  
"What's all my fault? Is this about me being away for two months? Or are you still mad at me for leaving? I know you hate that, but I had to work and I kissed you good-bye and left a note and I called and apologized, and"  
  
Ron! Shut up! That's not why I'm upset!"  
  
"Then why are you?"  
  
"I was supposed to go on a business trip to Japan in late December."  
  
"Okay, that's half a year away."  
  
"I know. It's six and a half months away."  
  
"Okay ... what does that have to do with-"  
  
"Add six and a half months to the two you've been gone for."  
  
"Eight and a half months."  
  
"Think about it." Her head popped out.  
  
Ron's head dropped to his hands. "That's all she gives me to go on? All I know," he thought out loud, "is that she was supposed to go on a trip in six months, and that's eight and a half months from the last time we ... and 'was supposed to' probably means that she's not going to be able to go and OH MY FRIGGEN GOD!" He jumped out of his seat and sprinted to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of blue dust from a class labeled "Harry and Ginny" and threw it into the fireplace.  
  
"GUYS!" he screamed frantically, "Help! Ginny- I know... I need one of you! Harry? Gin?!"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Harry ... oh good..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Is Ginny there?"  
  
"No ... she's at Hermione's who called just a minute ago, crying frantically-Ron what did you do?" he asked, sounding disappointed but smiling nonetheless.  
  
"I...got her..." he stuttered.  
  
"Ron? Are you all right?"  
  
"I got her pregnant, mate."  
  
"Wow. And how long have you known?" He asked, trying to keep his cool. After all, Ron was freaked out enough for the both of them.  
  
"About ... half a minute."  
  
"How long do you reckon she's known?"  
  
"A while. Ginny knew before I did... I feel like such an ass!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I haven't talked to her in two months, and she's carrying my baby!"  
  
"Because you were doing what I asked you to do. Now I feel like a complete prat."  
  
"No, someone had to go, and you are not leaving my sister, nephew, and baby niece for months at a time."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey mate, I know you don't WANT to, but I suggest finding Hermione and groveling. BIG TIME."  
  
"I don't beg. You know that."  
  
"No, you don't do you? You don't beg, don't apologize, you don't accept help ... what exactly will you do to make Hermione forgive you?"  
  
"For Hermione?" Ron asked, sounding p  
  
"For Hermione, what will you do for her?"  
  
Ron sighed heavily, "I'll... I'll beg, grovel, apologize, get help, and thank you for it. Only for Hermione."  
  
Ron immediately apparated to his girfriend's apartment.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. "'Mione!" he called again a minute later, then demanded, "Hermione Granger you better come out here! I have something important to tell you!"  
  
In the bedroom, Ginny sat with Hermione who got up angrily and went to her living room.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you never learn," Ginny muttered, hurting for her brother and her friend. Then she apparated back to her own home.   
  
Hermione walked coolly into her living room. She had her hands on her hips and her feet spread slightly apart, her mouth was a thin line and her eyes were dangerously narrow.  
  
"Well?" she asked icily, "What's so important that you felt the need to come here without warning, scream, and interrupt my talk with Ginny?"  
  
Ron just stood there with his mouth slightly open.  
  
"Well?" she demanded.  
  
He blinked for the first time since Hermione entered the room.  
  
"I'll remember...what was I remembering?"  
  
Hermione tried not to, but she couldn't hold back a smile.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Did I really go two months without seeing you?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," She was angry again.  
  
"How did I ever leave you?"  
  
Hermione started melting again as Ron fell to his knees.  
  
"I remembered," he whispered on the verge of tears.  
  
"What did you remember?" she asked him softly.  
  
"What I came here to say, I want to say that I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving and getting you upset, sorry for being away for a month and a half, and sorry that I spent my first week back working. I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you and I'm sorry that I'm a big, mean, evil, and not to mention extremely stupid, prat."  
  
Hermione looked like she was going to cry for a minute, but then she got much more serious. She pulled Ron off his knees and sat him on the couch.   
  
"You're sorry for a lot of things," she stated.  
  
"I am. I'm really sorry. I came here to apologize, To grovel, to beg...for forgiveness, and to tell you that it's all for you," he was crying silently. "I had to tell you that I love you and I'll do anything for you," Hermione sat down next to him. he kissed her cheek and placed his hand on hers, and his other on her belly. He lowered his head so that he was face to face with her stomach.  
  
"You too."  
  
"So you figured it out. Are you going to add him/her to your list?"  
  
"My list?"  
  
"Of things that you're sorry for."  
  
"No... I'm not sorry, I can't be sorry for that. I'm only sorry if, that, you're sorry."  
  
"Oh, Ron..." He just smiled a sweet little smile.  
  
"Hermione, you know I love you, right?" She nodded and blinked back tears.  
  
"Good." He got up and down again, back to the floor.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare propose just because you got me pregnant!"  
  
He just smiled though, that I'm-one-step-ahead-of-you, cocky smile.  
  
"Please look at this," he handed her a small sheet of paper that he pulled out of his wallet.  
  
"It's a receipt,"  
  
"From when?"  
  
"About three months ago."  
  
"Thank you." He pocketed it again and brought out a small crushed velvet box.  
  
"That receipt was from a jewelry store in California that custom makes rings." Hermione's eyes popped out and her mouth dropped slightly. She shut it quickly, but Ron saw first and it gave him enough courage to go on.  
  
"I worked with a jeweler there to design something I wanted to give you. I got it about three months ago. Did you, by chance, see the amount on that receipt?"  
  
"No," she lied quickly. He eyed her suspiciously and continued.  
  
"Well, if you did and just forgot or something, you should know that that wasn't the cost of the ring. It was the final payment. You have to do the whole thing in shifts...one down payment, one for the time spent designing, one for the time spent making it, one for the final product." Her eyes bugged out, completely giving her away. She wanted to scream at him for spending so much money, she had seen the amount-of course she had-and it was more than she'd ever dreamed anyone would spend on her.  
  
"You know Hermione," Ron smiled, "they say that trust is the most important part of a relationship, and that trust is based on truth..." Hermione smiled.  
  
"So Ron, are you just going to lecture and tease me, or am I going to get to see this stupidly expensive ring in that little black box?" Ron smiled a very, very timid smile.  
  
"Does that mean that you," he gulped," want the ring?"  
  
"Depends," she teased.  
  
"On?"  
  
"What it looks like." He sighed, relieved.  
  
He opened the box and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Aww, don't get all excited over that. You haven't seen the best part yet!" Hermione looked at him like he was mad. The ring was perfect, it was so her. It had one large diamond mounted in the center and two smaller round ones in each side. Between each diamond was a tiny pale sapphire, And the ring was on band of white gold.  
  
"What's the best part?" she asked a minute later, breathlessly.  
  
"This." He pulled the ring out of the box and turned it over. It was engraved, saying 'Hermione' in a fancy script. The 'H' and dot of the 'i' were a pale blue, and the rest of the name glittered beautifully.  
  
"How'd you get them blue?" She asked.  
  
Ron picked up her reading glasses from the end table. He enchanted them quickly to better magnify and he gently placed them on her face. He held up the ring.  
  
"RON!" she screamed "They're tiny sapphires! And diamonds!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I've never seen a more beautiful ring," she told him. Ron smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I thought you'd like it... I just didn't know if you'd want it."  
  
"Why did you wait so long to give it to me?"  
  
"Well, I was waiting for the perfect time, but it didn't want to show. I've carried it with me everywhere since I got it, and I kind of figured that now was a good time. So, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
Of course I want to marry you! And as for the right time ... anytime would have been the right time."  
  
"Now, before you put this on I'm giving you a warning. It's been enchanted. IT will grow/shrink with your finger, it will never get dirty, and"  
  
"How are these warnings Ron?"  
  
"And," he continued, "once you put it one-it's not coming off."  
  
"I take it you don't believe in divorce," she said with a smile, but he didn't find it funny. Hermione got down on the floor so that she could see his face better.  
  
"Ron, you don't have to worry about divorce. I love you, remember that I said ANYTIME would have been the right time? I meant anytime. If you asked me first year, I'd have said yes! If you asked me after we graduated, I'd have said yes, if you asked me a month ago when I was furious with you, I'd have said yes. Ron Weasley, I love you. I've always loved you and I always will."  
  
"I know 'Mione, and I may not have always known that I loved you, but I did. And I know now, and I love you and I always will."  
  
They both smiled, and they kissed sweetly. Ron picked Hermione up, one arm beneath her knees and one behind her neck, and he twirled her around ... smiling and laughing, happier than he'd ever been. 


	2. The Weasleys

so... i got a few reviews, but not as many as i'd hoped for. =(   
i guess i'm just spoiled because my first story (day terrors and night dreams) got a LOT of reviews. go read it if you havent already!! read all my stuff!! and all my friends' stuff! and all the great stories in my 'favorites' list!! and stuff by all the great authors in my 'fav. authors' list! or just some of that stuff cuz most of you probably have lives and dont want to read six THOUSAND stories just because some crazed lunatic told you to... well, go read my stuff anyway! how'd you like that? hmmm?  
  
sorry, ranting and ravings there. i'm truly not THAT insane.  
  
disclaimer: not mine. i'm not saying it is so don't sue me! Besides, i'm a minor and therefore all my stuff is technically my parent's and they didn't do anything to you!  
  
PLEASE READ AND RESPOND! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!  
also, please forgive any typos. i try my darnedest but sometimes, you know, i miss one.  
  
  
  
"Harry! Gin! Come on and get your selves over here, Mione and I have something to tell you!" Ron shouted into the glittery blue flames. He then turned around and embraced his fiancee, the huge grin still plastered on his face.   
  
"So..." he placed a hand on her stomach and another on her back. "How's Ronnie Jr. doing?" he asked her.  
"Ronald Jr.?" Hermione asked, a note of disgust on her voice.  
"Yeah, well, what do you suggest we name him?"  
"Not Hermione. A nice, simple name. You know, one that people can actually pronounce?" Ron laughed a hearty little laugh.   
"Well that's not a problem, seeing as it's going to be a boy."  
"You don't konw that!"  
"I'm one of seven and six of us are boys. My whole family's like that, and you should know that it's the sperm that carries the deciding chromosome."  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"It's still quite possible that she's a she. We could name her... Annie."  
"Like the orphan who sings all those stupid songs? I don't think so. Besides, it's going to be a boy!"  
"A girl!"  
"Boy!"  
"Girl!"  
"BOY!"  
"GIRL!"  
  
While they went back and forth screaming at each other about the gender of their unborn child, they were oblivious to two pops and the two new people that entered the room with them.   
  
"BOY BOY BOY!"  
"GIRL! GIRL GIRL GIRL!"  
  
Ginny looked at her husband, eyebrows high. Harry chuckled in response.   
"What do you think they wanted?" He asked her.  
"Maybe to say that they've come to some sort of agreement?"  
Harry laughed, "In case you can't tell Gin, they don't ever agree. On anything."  
The two of them slowly walked around the fighting couple and sat down on the couch. After watching their best friends for another few minutes, they engaged in quiet conversation. Eventually, Hermione shook her head due to her annoyance at Ron and she noticed the people in her flat.   
  
"Given up have you?" Ron challenged.  
"Harry and Ginny are here."  
"When did they come?"  
"I don't know..."  
  
Harry looked at them like they were insane, and Ginny's face mirrored her husband's.  
  
"We've been here for about ten minutes," Harry told them. "Now that you've finished your meaningful little spar, would you like to tell us what the hell is so important?"  
Ron's face suddenly split into a gigantic grin, the likes of which Harry and Ginny had never seen. Hermione also blushed a little and smiled from ear to ear. Somehow, Ron's hand had made it's way around Hermione's waist, and Hermione's hands were gently resting on Ron's shoulder. They looked like they were posing for a prom photograph. Ron took a deep breath and his chest puffed out a bit.  
  
"We're getting married!" He announced happily.  
  
Harry stared at them for a moment, then burst out laughing.   
"You're getting married??? You two? Who can't even wait ten minutes for us to get over before arguing? Poor little guy."  
"HA!" Ron errupted, "Even Harry think's it's going to be a guy!"   
Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled away from Ron.  
"Man," Harry muttered, "He's never gonna get any ever again." This quiet comment went unnoticed by Ron and Hermione, but Ginny heard and slapped him quietly. While Hermione lectured Ron about how he needs to stick up for them instead of arguing over something stupid that they should have already dropped, Ginny hissed a nearly inaudable lecture at her husband.  
"That's none of your buisness! And you should be supporting them! Ron's been trying to propose to her for over a month now! I can't believe you're so insensative! And what EXACTLY did you mean by that comment? Hmm?"  
"Oh calm down Gin, you know I'm happy for them and so do they. Besides, all I meant was that with them always arguing, Ron's going to spend a LOT of nights on the couch."  
"Well you can spend one there tonight!"  
Harry's jaw dropped. "Ginny!" he whined, "That couch is so lumpy!" But all his argument gained was a dissaproving glare from his wife.  
  
"ANYWAY!" Hermione called loudly, interrupting Harry, Ron, and Ginny's talking. "We wanted to ask if you'd like to come with us to dinner at the Burrow tonight. We have to tell them the good news. Tomorrow morning we have brunch with my parents."  
"We'd love to!" Ginny said cheerily, then she muttered darkly to Harry, "Maybe Mum'll let you stay there. She sure does love you more than her real sons, so I'm sure she'll give you one of their beds for the night." Ron heard it and laughed.  
"If she offers you Fred and Georges room, stay clear. Their old joke stuff is still all over the place, and some of that stuff's not even tested yet." Harry groaned.  
_  
AT THE BURROW   
  
_"Well hello dears!" Molly's voice rang out cheerfully! "What a wonderful surprize! Ron didn't tell me that you three were coming as well! Hermione, how are you dear? Aurthor says that you're supposed to go to Japan in a few months? How facinating, I know how much you love to travel and Japan is such a different place. I suspect your studying the language already."  
"Actually," Hermione said in an amazingly calm voice, "I'm not going to be able to go. Change of plans."  
"Oh, that's too bad."  
Hermione smiled a shy, secretive kind of smile and said,"Actually, it's just fine. I'll have more exciting things going on here."  
"Hey Mum," Ron interrupted, "Lets eat! The food smells great!" Everyone laughed at Ron and his appetite.  
  
After dinner, the Weasleys and Potters retired to the livingroom. Arthur had sat near Hermione and was buisy asking her about the function of a television, Molly had sat near Harry and was asking him if he and Ginny were having 'problems', and Ron was standing in front of the fireplace- shaking. Everyone was relaxed, except for Ron, and they were sipping drinks and talking lightly. Ron took a deep breath and hit a spoon against his glass lightly. Everyone stopped what they were doing to hear what what he had to say, his face was pale and his ears were pink so some of them knew what was coming. Hermione smiled widely; she'd been waiting for this moment for a long long time.   
  
"I have an announcement to make." Ron stated loudly. "I know this family is already huge, and the last thing we need is **_more_** people, but too bad. This morning, I was given a nasty shock, but it's all for the best because today Hermione and I came to an agreement, and two new people are entering this family."  
  
Harry and Ginny clapped, Hermione grinned a huge and silly grin, Arthur clapped, but Molly Weasley frowned.  
"_Two _new people?" she asked. Ron gulped and stated, "Yes Mum, two new people. Mione and ... our future child."  
"You're only having _one_?" Arthur asked incredulously.  
"Well, we haven't decided on a number yet, but we're definately having one." Ron said carefully. Hermone looked around at everyone's faces, and she knew that her future in-laws didn't quite grasp what was going on.  
"We're _already _having _one_," she said and watched Molly's eyes go wide.  
"RONALD WEASLEY ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU GOT HER PREGNANT **_BEFORE _**YOU PROPOSED?!" she burst out loudly. Ron cowered behind his fiancee and could only respond with a whimper. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"He bought the ring months ago," she tried quietly, "I already knew about his plans before ithappened."   
Molly took a deep breath and look slightly pacified.   
"Well then Hermione, I don't blame you at all. However, Ronald, I think that this was very irrisponsible of you." She shook her head sadly, "I thought I'd taught you better."  
"Mum," Ginny scolded lightly, "I think he knows what happened and how stupid he was. They are getting married, and he was already planning on it before anything happened. And don't neglect the fact that he's a grown man, he doesn't need a guilt trip from you. Hermione's the one marrying the git, let her lecture him- I'm sure she will." Molly smiled sweetly at her youngest child.  
"You're right Ginny, such a smart girl you are. Hermione, you as well. I'm so happy with both of you."   
  
Then men in the room all groaned.   
  
  
NEXT TIME: HERMIONE'S PARENTS!!!   
  
so what do you guys think? Honestly... is it okay? What's good/bad about it? Gimme feedback and I'll give you results!_  
  
_


	3. The Grangers

thank all of you who reviewed! remember please, reviews rock my socks! or sandals or slippers or w/e it is that i'm wearing. so keep doing it!  
  
Disclaimer: my story, my words, my lack of origional characters (for the most part), my lack of origional places (for the most part). don't sue me jk, i have little and due to the extremely sucking economy my parentals (for i am only a freshmen in hs) are bringing in siginificantly less money than they were so, yeah, don't sue me.  
  
When we left off... Hermione and Ron had just informed the Weasleys that they were engaged and pregnant, and as you all seem to know the next step is... the Grangers.  
  
  
  
Hermione took a deep, shuttering breath, and closed her eyes. She took another, more steady, deep breath as Ron put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It can't be that bad," he told her, "After all, you informed my mother that I got you pregnant BEFORE we got married or engaged... and I'm still alive!" Hermione looked at him with sad and worried eyes.  
  
"It's just that... they'll be happy for us, and they wont say anything... but they're going to be so disappointed in me. At least your parents speak their minds." Ron gave her a long, sweet kiss and a big hug.  
  
"It's all going to be fine," he told her as the door opened.  
  
"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed, "How did you know we were here? I didn't even knock yet!"  
  
"I heard your car."  
  
"We didn't drive mum."  
  
"Oh, well, I knew you were here. I could here you talking."  
  
"Through the door and the patio and the screen door?" Hermione's mother gave her a stern glare.  
  
"Sorry Mum."  
  
"Hello Dr. Granger, it's so nice to see you again," Ron tried.  
  
"Hello there." She gave him a long stare, "You're name's... Richard, isn't it?"  
  
"Er... Ron."  
  
"Close enough, I'm horrible with names." Ron glanced at his girlfriend, who was breathing many shallow breaths and blushing deeply.  
  
"No problem," he said with a forced smile. He left his arm around Hermione's waist as he followed her inside. Hermione looked quite nervous, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was having second thoughts. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Mione, if you don't want to do this..."  
  
Her head snapped up, close to tears and she stopped dead in her tracks, "You don't want to marry me any more?!" she cried.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Ron whispered frantically.  
  
"But it's what you meant!"  
  
"No, I thought you were having second thoughts!" Hermione sniffed a little, and her mother re-entered the corridor they were standing in.  
  
"Well," she said stiffly, "Are you two coming?"  
  
"Yes Mum," Hermione said softly.  
  
The three walked briskly down the long corridors of the Granger's large house. In the living room, they met up with Hermione's father, who was sitting on the co reading his newspaper and sipping wine from a fancy crystal glass. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he methodically folded his newspaper and laid it on the end table, put down his goblet, and rose with an extended arm.  
  
"Pleasure to see you again Ronald." Ron smiled.  
  
"Nice to see you too Dr. Granger," he said with a firm handshake and a serious grin.  
  
(A/N: from here on they will be known as mr. and mrs. or eric and mary cuz its just less confusing)  
  
Mr. Granger's face broke into a wide grin when he released Ron's hand, and he turned to his daughter.  
  
"You know what Mary? I like this one." He told her, then turned to Hermione and said, "He's a good guy. I know you always say that none of your friends are better than any others, just different, but I disagree. I like this one, Harry has a sissy handshake." Ron laughed loudly at that, and even Hermione giggled but her mother glared sternly at them all.  
  
"That's very rude Eric. And Hermione, I'm ashamed that you're laughing at it." She shook her head and sighed. Ron stifled a chuckle, and Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Damn it," he thought, "That bloody hurt. I can't wait till she starts putting on weight, maybe it'll soften out those pointy bones of hers."  
  
The group of four proceeded into the dining room where they sat down in the hard wood chairs and Ron admired the silverware and fine china being used. He first felt in awe, then he felt unworthy. Thank goodness for Hermione's warm smile. He sat down carefully, and laid the napkin in his lap. Then, he just sat straight and waited for Hermione to tell him what to do.  
  
"Mum, Daddy," Hermione said cautiously, "Ron and I have an announcement to make."  
  
"Mmm hmm..." her mother said as she poured them each a glass of wine.  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
"That's nice sweety."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself, but Ron could see her eyes nearly twitching. Mr. Granger sat solemnly at the head of the table and looked as though he refused to say anything about it until wife did.  
  
"MUM," she said loudly, "RON AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED."  
  
"Okay." Mary said again, without truly hearing anything.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"AND... I'm pregnant." Mary's head shot up and her eyes were wide with horror.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I... I'm pregnant, and I'm engaged."  
  
"When did all of this happen!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I got pregnant approximately two months ago... right before Ron left on this dangerous, life-risking mission and all that jazz. He proposed right after he got back, coincidently it was the same day I told him I was carrying his child."  
  
Ron gaped at her, how could she say that all so calmly? And how could she omit so many parts of the story? Somehow, she made it sound so much less... complicated, and it didn't seem so... bad.  
"Well, I think it's fantastic." Said Eric seriously, "I like him, I want to be a grandfather, and you're getting married for more than just the fact that you're pregnant. Congratulations." Mary made a horrified face, but tried to smile as she told Hermione, "Yes. You're father's correct."  
  
It was that fake, strained sort of happiness on her mother's face that killed Hermione. Luckily, the maid brought out a tray of food and everyone began to eat. Things went quietly for the rest of the evening and after dinner, Ron and Hermione apparated to Hermione's tidy little apartment where they collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"All I can say," Hermione told Ron, "Is that I'm so glad we don't have to do that ever again." 


End file.
